


I’m Sorry

by Khat58



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Patton has been holding in his emotions lately and his boyfriends find out on a relax night when Patton is mumbling in his sleep. Enjoy.





	I’m Sorry

Patton wasn’t feeling all to well lately, emotionally that is. But of course he didn’t let it show, bad habits die hard right.

You see in the past 2 weeks everyone has been busy since Deceit showed up.

Roman has been making sure the “dark sides” weren’t getting anymore bright ideas to calm his own nerves on the topic, and Thomas’s. Logan has been working on plans to keep Thomas unworried and relaxed on top of his normal schedule makings. Then Virgil has been trying not to freak Thomas out by controlling and comforting Thomas’s anxiety along with his own.

Now when Patton’s boyfriends are really busy they tend to not take care of themselves. Even though they are parts of Thomas they need to care for themselves too. So Patton has been making sure they are sleeping, eating, and taking breaks. But what he isn’t worrying about is himself. He’s been holding on to so many emotions already that have barely been touched on, now he’s been holding on to more for the past 2 weeks worrying about everyone else.

By now Thomas is feeling better and the workload on the sides has lighted lately. So everyone decided to watch a movie together in the mind space while Thomas was out with friends.

It started out pretty good, after some debate everyone decided on Peter Pan. Settling on the couch; Roman on left end, then Logan, Patton beside him, and then Virgil left to have the corner. They were only a third of the way through the movie when Patton had fallen asleep cuddled up next to Logan.

But about three-fourths of the way through Patton started mumbling in his sleep. At first they thought he was just saying “cookies” or something but it turned into sometimes a quiet “I’m sorry” or “I’m trying, really.”

At this point the rest of the sides had stopped watching Peter Pan, now looking at Patton. Virgil moved to crouch in front of Patton, looking over at his boyfriends to see if it was okay, and met with a nod from both.

Virgil gently shook Patton to wake him up, “Hey Pat, can you wake up for me?” Virgil whispered quietly to Patton, before gently shaking him a bit.

Patton sat up, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks, and looked around to remember what was going on. You could see the moment it dawned him that everyone could see him, and that he was about to cry.

“Sorry.” Patton said glumly, curling in on himself best he could next to Logan. “Why would you be sorry our dear Patton?” Roman asked moving to sit on the other side of Patton.

“Because I ruined our lazy night be being emotional.” Patton retorted shakily, close to tears now.

“Pat, you didn’t ruin the night,” Virgil said still crouched in front of Patton. “Really?” Patton said quietly finally looking up, and you could easily tell he would burst into tears any second.

“Of course Patton,” Logan said as Roman put his arm around Patton’s shoulder slowly so he didn’t startle him.

“Your feelings are always important if you need to tell us anything we are happy to listen and help.” Logan said to Patton, who had tears starting to roll down his cheeks. But not from built up emotions, but knowledge that his boyfriends cared so much.

“What’s wrong?” Virgil said softly resting his hand on Patton’s knee. “It’s just....I didn’t think anyone would ever....ever listen,” Patton said ashamed between sniffles and tears.

“So I never thought too, and I guess with us all being busy. I didn’t think it was the time to start.” Patton said looking at all the other sides.

“Oh....I guess we have been quite busy, we’re sorry that we never noticed.” Roman said realizing their mistake. “We promise to make more time for you and pay attention to help you Pat.” Virgil said to the quiet Patton.

“Patton?” Logan asked placing his hand on Patton’s shoulder. Patton looked up to the other sides with watery eyes and a shaky smile, “You guys are the best.” Patton said.

The other sides smiled at Patton, who quickly pulled them all into a big hug. “Anything else you need Patton?” Roman asked once they were all released from the hug.

“To sit with all of you on this couch and watch movies?” Patton asked. “Of course,” Virgil said getting up to join them on the couch.

And that was the rest of their night 


End file.
